


palm to palm

by witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)



Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [17]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag
Summary: It's been a rough few days for our lads; when Jaskier conks out early, Geralt decides to take care of himself. Only to find Jaskier is awake and hears everything.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666225
Comments: 4
Kudos: 308





	palm to palm

It had been a hard couple of days, culminating in contract that had promised a difficult kill but ended up as a literal wild goose chase. Added to the lack of inn in the small town and a general stink-eye vibe, and Geralt and Jaskier were camping again so they could travel in the daylight. So Geralt had absolutely not refused the large sack of wine Jaskier had produced with a glint in his eye. “Saving it for an emergency. This feels like an emergency.”

They’d rolled into their bedrolls flushed and tipsy from the _surprisingly very strong_ wine, Jaskier shifting deliciously against Geralt, promising a lovely roll together– before promptly conking out, asleep.

And Geralt found he was still tipsy and jittery, the day’s energy still coursing through him.

And also still extremely turned-on.

He rolled to face away from Jaskier, trying to sleep, his dick hard and almost throbbing. He found his hand on his hip, slid beneath his trousers. He laid quietly and and listened for Jaskier’s breathing: it was deep and even, exactly the sound of him sleeping soundly.

He was at a loss; he didn’t want to wake him, not for _this_ , not when he could–. But _gods_ he needed the release.

Geralt took a quiet breath and slipped his hand onto his cock. He bit his lip to keep back a groan at the touch. He must’ve still been processing _something–_ the wine, the potion he chugged earlier– his entire body tingled with delight.

Geralt began to stroke softly, close within the confines of his trousers, trying to keep his movements slight so he didn’t wake Jaskier.

He glanced quickly at the bard, at the broadness of him, the soft brush of hair peeking out from his linen shirt, his full lips– Geralt looked away quickly, straining to stroke himself harder.

He could just picture Jaskier eagerly taking his cock into his mouth– he was always so unbelievably delighted to suck or stroke or fuck– _fuck_ , just the thought of Jaskier working him open, his bossy little mouth smug as he thrust into him–

Geralt’s other hand unbuttoned his trousers to give himself more space– his strokes were free to pull longer, he thumbed over the head of his cock and slicked some of the wetness down, grasping his balls–

His thoughts drifted to Jaskier’s cock, how it was so close beside him, how it felt filling him, his ass, his mouth, Jaskier’s hands stroking across his body, overwhelming him–

Geralt choked back a moan–

and opened his eyes to see Jaskier staring at him.

Geralt moaned.

“ _Jask– I’m sorry– I–”_

_“_ Geralt, my dear, please keep going. You look divine like this.”

Geralt panted into his touch; he must look desperate, wicked–

“ _Jaskier please–”_

_“_ What is it?”

“ _Tell me when– tell me when I can come.”_

_“Oh, Geralt,”_ Jaskier said, sidling up to him, glancing at him from under his eyelashes. “Keep going. And keep looking at me.”

Geralt nodded and kept stroking.

“And let me _hear you_ , my dear.”

“ _Fuck_ – Jaskier, gods–”

“Good, very good.”

“ _Ffffffuck_ , I’m thinking about you fucking me. You go so deep– coming deep inside me, it’s–”

“Good,” Jaskier repeated, stroking Geralt’s arm with his hand, brushing lower to cup his ass.

“ _Oh, Jask–_ fuck, I want– fucking into me, taking me apart, gods your cock, I need it, in my _mouth_ –”

“There’s plenty of time later, you’re being so good now.”

“ _Fuck_.”

“Are you close? Are you ready to come for me?”

“ _Yes, yes, please please please–”_

_“_ You’ve been so good, telling me all these filthy thoughts–”

Geralt moaned a high whine, burying his face in Jaskier’s shoulder.

“Look up at me.” Geralt obeyed. “I want you to kiss me, and then I want you to come.”

Geralt nodded, his face twisted with arousal and exertion. Jaskier leaned in and Geralt kissed him, sloppy and needy and reckless, breathy. Jaskier’s hands found Geralt’s, he held Geralt’s hands on his cock, both of them stroking–

Geralt whimpered into Jaskier’s mouth as he came– Jaskier broke the kiss and let Geralt moan into the night air, kept stroking him through the orgasm until Geralt hissed from the stimulation, sinking back onto his back. Jaskier brushed his hair out of his face, kissing his brow softly, as Geralt just murmured _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry_ –

“That was wonderful, Geralt. Fuck, just, seeing you like that–”

Jaskier kissed him again, deep and sure, pressing their bodies together.

“Well I’m awake now,” he said, raising an eyebrow.

Geralt groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [witchertrashbag](https://witchertrashbag.tumblr.com/post/613992048804167680/geralt-trying-to-masturbate-quietly-but-jaskier-is).


End file.
